


Slightly Repressed Memory

by MavinVenom



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Animal Death, Fake AH Crew, I found a prompt like this on tumblr and wrote it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavinVenom/pseuds/MavinVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin finds a dead cat on the side of the road and a bad memory comes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slightly Repressed Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so with the animal death, it's just the first part. You can kind of read the rest without reading that part, Gavin will just seem kind of emotional over a cat.

“I just wanna kill,” Gavin whispered as his brother walked into their room, their sister’s cat dead on the desk.

 

“What’s up?” Ryan asks as Gavin stops the motorcycle. Gavin gets off the bike, leaving Ryan to fix it.

“Gav?” Ryan prods and touches Gavin’s shoulder, causing him to flinch away. Ryan comes around to Gavin’s side and sees what he’s looking at. A cat on the side of the road, squashed beyond all hell.

“Does it remind you of Smee?” Ryan asked. Gavin crouched down and scratched the cat’s head. Ryan crossed his arms and stared down at Gavin.

“You know, my brother found me like this,” Gavin says after a minute.

“Dead on the side of the road?” Ryan chuckles and crouches down next to him.

Gavin smiled. “No, hunched over a dead cat.”

Ryan rubs Gavin’s back. “This one probably went out fast, Gav.”

Gavin sniffles and sits down in the dust. “I left before my mum and dad saw it. Came here.”

Ryan nods. “I’m glad you came here. If you were doing this in the UK, England would control the planet again.”

Gavin smiles and stands up. “Alright Rye, let’s get back home.”

Ryan kisses Gavin’s cheek before mounting the bike. “You just ride, love.”


End file.
